Blue Wave
by eine.hexe
Summary: She wanted to keep the pen to herself, but what happens when Inuyasha Takahashi comes and claims it? Will Kagome be able to part with Blue Wave? Oneshot.


**Blue Wave**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I do not make money out of writing this story. Same thing for Closed Note.

* * *

**_A/N: So this is another story I came up with, and this time with a proper inspiration. I recently saw the movie Closed Note starring Erika Sawajiri and loved it. It gave me the idea to write this story. It's a fluffy (well I'm not that sure about that) little thing, but I like it. I think I'm happy with the way it turned out. Anyway, please leave your opinion of it :)_**

**_Enjoy._**

**_PS: 'Uso' means lie. Reference to 1 liter of tears (Ichi rittoru no namida) the series (J-dorama) if you've seen it. If not, I recommend you do._** **_Major heartbreak._**

* * *

She sold pens. It was always about the weight, the stroke, the color, the shape. Sometimes, it was even about a story.

Caustic Clouds was a pen of pain; it was best if it belonged to someone who'd lost something dear in his life, just how the legend of the pen went – a Hime from the South ignored her heart in order to listen to her father's wishes and married a rich daimyo instead of eloping with her sweetheart. Thus, because she betrayed the Kami's kindness and faith in her heart, her sweetheart died, killed by the Hime's husband's men by mistake – a really terrible ending. Then there was Shiny Stars – a rather heavy pen, but one that Kagome liked very much. What she liked more about it was the story she invented herself – it was about a young daughter that didn't understand the importance of one's father until she lost hers. Truly beautiful, truly heartbreaking. She hadn't had the chance to tell it to a customer, because no one had requested to try Shiny Stars yet, no matter how much she recommended it. Maybe it was one of those pens who were meant to die a 'virgin'.

It was easier when it came with a story, she'd realized. People bought it faster. They listened to the story, they were touched, they bought the pen. As simple as that. Of course, it didn't always work, but it definitely eased her job.

But the 1989 Blue Wave was her favorite. She secretly wanted to keep it, but since she didn't have nearly enough money to buy it, she kept it hidden from her customers. Kagome wished to protect Blue Wave just a bit longer, so she never recommended it to anyone. Strangely, she didn't feel even remotely guilty for doing it.

Until _that man_ came. Her eyes fell on him the moment he stepped into the store. He was quite striking with his long, silver hair, piercing, amber eyes and two puppy ears that had probably earned him a generous number of fan girls. Still, what made him most interesting was his detached coolness. He instilled a large amount of entirely new emotions, so Kagome figured he was one of _those men_. Men who were really intriguing by nature.

So he walked in, proudly stepped up to the counter and didn't even pretend to be fumbling for a pen he might like. Instead, he sized up Sango-chan, raised an oddly dark eyebrow then asked her in a perfect tone, "Do you have Blue Wave?"

That question stopped time for Kagome. She couldn't breathe, not to mention speak. Why was there another person who knew about Blue Wave and wasn't her boss?

Panicking, Kagome mustered some pathetic excuse to make Sango leave and remain alone with this man.

"I'm sure this is where I can find it, so please, search extra hard for it, I'll pay double," he told her.

"I'm sorry, sir," Kagome said sweetly – surely her smile would convince him, "but we have no such pen. However, we do have Blue Sky. It is light, smooth and somewhat thick." Opening a wooden drawer, she retrieved a Blue Sky, a masterpiece if she had a say-so in the matter. Not as therapeutic as Blue Wave, but it came close to it. The Blue generation was definitely the owner's best.

When she finished college, she decided not to be a lawyer anymore, but to join Myoga-san in his business with pens. He was both the owner _and_ the great creator. The man was a pure genius.

"No. I want Blue Wave," the man insisted, his intense orbs starting to make her increasingly uncomfortable.

"We do not have Blue Wave," Kagome repeated, unsure if her tone reflected her annoyance, but why was he so persistent?

"I'm sure that if I ask Myoga-jiji, he won't be saying the same thing," the man stated self-assuredly and Kagome froze. He knew Myoga-san, was very personal with him, _and_ wanted Blue Wave? Who _was_ this person?

"Who are you?" Her shock could only let her say so many words, but she had to overcome it if she wanted to keep Blue Wave. And she did, more than anything.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, nice to meet you."

The world stopped spinning as Kagome's heartbeat slowed considerably. Everything was in slow motion.

He was Inuyasha Takahashi, Kikyou's boyfriend. Inuyasha Takahashi, Myoga's protégé. Inuyasha Takahashi, the presumably most affected by Kikyou's death. Now the obsession for Blue Wave made sense. Kikyou was the pen's original owner, a charming young woman, and since Inuyasha had been her boyfriend, it was understandable that he knew about the pen.

"So," Kagome trailed off, quickly locking the door and turning the 'Closed' plate before drawing the curtains. "Why now?" She turned to watch him.

"Why now, what?"

Oh, so he was playing the fool, fine, it was okay, "Why do you suddenly want the pen? Why _now_?"

"Because I miss it."

Somehow, it wasn't exactly what she'd expected. "Sorry?"

"Kikyou bought the pen for me." Kikyou did, didn't she? And how come he spoke about her so casually, as if he was sure Kagome knew about her? "It was mine," his, "until I gave it back to Myoga when she died." It was pretty sad, tragic actually. "I want it back." Then again, she didn't feel so sorry for him after all. The pen was _hers_.

"That's so sad, but I'm sorry, we still don't have Blue Wave." She knew she was being really brave at the moment, but she couldn't bring herself to care, really. The pen was hers, she loved it, she would treasure it for all eternity even if she didn't have enough money to buy it, and that would be the pen's real story. It had belonged to a tragic couple, and now it was hers. She took great care of it every day, she deserved it.

He was silent. The man, Inuyasha, he didn't say anything, he merely stared. Kagome squirmed a bit – somehow, it seemed like he wanted to search her soul for lies, and maybe that was what he was doing – he was hanyou after all, she didn't know what powers he had.

"Ano… can I recommend anything else?" she said after a while, biting her lower lip. She didn't mean it sensually, but she did notice his gaze settle on her small movement. The pig. "Perhaps-"

"No," he interrupted, "I want that one. I want Blue Wave."

She was about to get really pissed off when, "Do you really like it that much?" Her lips parted as he rounded the counter to get in her face. "Is it that important to you?" Her breath caught in her throat as his words sent tingles all over her arms, making the short hairs stand straight.

"I..." Really, what would she say? She was so tempted to blow her cover, to tell him that she really had the Blue Wave but didn't want to sell it because she was selfish. In reality, the pen belonged to him. Actually, now that she thought of it more, her boss must have known how much she'd like the pen. He must have… set her up! The old fart!

"Thanks for keeping it here. Myoga-jiji said he had the perfect person for this job," he grinned, showing off two sharp fangs that didn't repulse her at all, on the contrary. He must have somehow felt her sudden rush, seen the way she blushed, smelt her desire rise under her skin, tickling all her senses, because he decided to tease her. Did this man have no limits?

"Where is it?" he whispered, leaning down to nibble at her ear lobe. Her knees weakened and she threw a hand on the counter to support herself. Really, she meant to yell at him, to push him off her, to do something other than relishing his attention, but she did none of those.

"I… won't tell you," there, she did it. But she reserved the right not to tell him where she kept it, because she knew, she _knew_ she couldn't let go of that pen. Dammit, was that too crazy? Was that stupid?

"I understand," he said, trailing kisses down the smooth column of her neck, stopping occasionally to throw in a few nips that made her weak with desire. He could tell by her ridiculously dilated eyes and her clouded scent. She let him do it, she let him have his way with her, but why? She couldn't understand it herself. Somehow, she wanted this man's attention. She wanted to be his, if only just once, but it was wrong. It was wrong and she had to act against it.

She pushed him away from her, "Keep your hands to yourself, Mister!"

"That's not what you were saying moments ago," he smirked, he grinned, he was amused. And she hated this. She hated how he was right. Because he _was_ right – she'd reveled in his touch.

She turned her back to him, "Yeah, well, temporary loss of judgment. You know how that works." Then, just like that, she felt his hot breath tickle her neck after her hair was pushed out of the way. Her eyes closed on their own as she bit her lower lip to keep from making any unnecessary sounds as he spoke, "No. I don't know how that works. But I'd like to know how _you_ 'work'. What do you have to say about that?"

She didn't meant to, she didn't want to, but, "Yeeesssss." It might have come out wrong, maybe a few seconds more prolonged than required, but she didn't care. Caution was bullshit at the moment. She wanted nothing to do with it.

"Wait," he said when he saw she was going to throw herself at him. "Give me the pen first." What the Hell was he doing, holding out his palm like a cocky bastard who seemed so sure he was going to get what he wanted?

She huffed, she crossed her arms over her chest, "You can't always get what you want."

"That's not what I want, baby," he said in a low, guttural voice that did things to her she would have never guessed, "but about that, I've heard that sometimes, if you try hard enough, you can get what you need."

Biting her lips, she frowned, "What do you want?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious by now," he grinned, he stepped closer. She stepped back, praising herself when seeing his sudden scowl.

"You're not going to have it!" she snapped.

"What do you mean?" he pretended to whine, "a few moments ago you were so willing to give it to me."

"Uso," she protested, "I never told you I'd give you the pen. It was clear right from the beginning." She was rather proud of herself, of how unflustered she was.

Until he gave her that lopsided smirk she'd already seen a few times in a single encounter. His eyes twinkling, "I don't want the pen." Her breath stopped. "It's already mine, you'll give it to me anyway," oh, the smug asshole, "I want _you_."

She froze, "Oh, _damn_." He looked like he was read to laugh at her, to make fun of her, but the only thing he did was grab her wrist with one hand and open a drawer with the other. Before she could think clearly, he took out a pen she recognized as the Blue Wave. How did he know where it was?

Never mind.

It was too late. The only thing she could do now was to study Inuyasha carefully, because he seemed a _very_ interesting guy.

"Kikyou never liked it," he mumbled more to himself, but she heard him nonetheless. One of her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"So… you like me because of a _pen_? Because I like the same pen you do?" Incredulity was an understatement.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Maybe." He stuffed the pen into his chest pocket and dragged the young woman by the wrist, "Is that so bad?"

She thought about it… for about a second, "Nope." Smiling, Kagome saw him produce a key that miraculously fit the shop's keyhole as he opened the door. "So," she said, pulling on her own hand to get his attention. He turned his head to the side, as if to hear her better. "Your place or mine?"

He chuckled, Blue Wave resting peacefully in his pocket, never to be taken away from either of them, "We'll see."


End file.
